Hi Dulces
by dyong
Summary: "Hai manis. Siapa namamu?" Mendengar kata 'manis' meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda dihadapannya membuat semburat merah menjalar hingga ke telinga Jungkook. "Hyung, aku menghindarinya karena jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamanya." [BTS vkook/taekook]


HI DULCES

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, bangtanboys!

 **Summary:** _"Hai manis. Siapa namamu?" Mendengar kata 'manis' meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda dihadapannya membuat semburat merah menjalar hingga ke telinga Jungkook. "Hyung, aku menghindarinya karena jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamanya." [BTS vkook/taekook]_

I own this story and this plot. But not the character(s)

BL. YAOI. TYPO (s).

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **jimnjams proudly present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bangunan setengah jadi didepannya membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon ini terkesan sekaligus takut. Aura mencekam yang dihasilkan bangunan tersebut membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook berdiri. Tapi tenang saja, tentu ini bukan bangunan berhantu atau semacamnya. Ini adalah tempat berkumpul bagi anak sekarang. Bisa dilihat diseluruh tembok bangunan yang berada di sudut kota Seoul tersebut banyak terdapat banyak coretan graffiti _._

Jungkook menimang-nimang apakah dia akan masuk atau tidak sembari melihat kembali surat yang dikirimkan oleh sepupunya. Heol, zaman sekarang masih mengirim surat? Menurut seorang Jeon Jungkook, itu lebih menghemat biaya daripada mengirim lewat sms –walaupun harus mengeluarkan uang juga untuk biaya pengiriman. Sebenarnya Jungkook masih ragu dengan tempat yang ia tuju tentu saja, ia baru saja sampai di Seoul sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu dan belum sempat bertemu dengan sepupunya yang mengirim surat untuknya. Surat itu berisi ajakan agar Jungkook bertemu dengannya serta teman-teman perkumpulannya.

Menghela nafas pendek, Jungkook memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut.

Jungkook merapatkan hoodie abu-abu yang membungkus dirinya, dan cengkraman pada _skateboard_ miliknya semakin kuat dikala ia mendengar suara getaran –atau dentuman?

Sampai di lantai atas, ia sangat bersyukur karena tempat yang ia tuju tidak salah, dan suara yang ia dengar tadi juga bukan suara dari fikiran imajinasi dan _negative_ nya tentang hantu atau apapun itu. Suara tersebut adalah alunan lagu _hip-hop._

Jungkook melihat sekitarnya, matanya memandang takjub isi dari ruangan tersebut. Irisnya menangkap sekitar 6 orang pemuda –termasuk sepupunya yang memiliki rambut berwarna platina sedang menari _freestyle_ disana. Betul katanya, Jungkook bisa mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri disini.

Saking asiknya menelusuri inchi ruangan, Jungkook sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah ada pria bersurai oranye berdiri dihadapannya. Lantas, ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau sepupu Yoongi- _hyung_ benar?" Tanya pemuda tersebut dengan suara _husky_ miliknya. Jungkook menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda tersebut menatap Jungkook dengan intens, dari atas kepala sampai bawah. Jungkook sendiri yang tidak pernah ditatap orang –apalagi yang baru dilihatnya dengan seintens itu lantas semakin menundukan kepalanya. Semburat merah juga menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Jungkook tidak bergeming. Antara ia tak mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut, pura-pura tidak mendengar atau malu untuk menjawab.

Si surai oranye menunduk sedikit sehingga sekarang tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil. Ia meliahat wajah Jungkook yang sedang menunduk. Dan tanpa sadar manik mata mereka bertemu membuat Jungkook panik sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja ide jahil muncul untuk mengerjai makhluk menggemaskan dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hai manis. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Mendengar kata 'manis' meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda dihadapannya membuat semburat merah menjalar hingga ke telinga Jungkook.

"J-jeon J-jungkook." Ujarnya pelan. Pemuda tersebut mendengar tentu saja, tapi ia masih ingin sedikit 'bermain' dengan Jungkook.

Ia kembali mencodongkan dirinya namun semakin mendekat kearah Jungkook yang tanpa sadar malah memundurkan dirinya. Terus seperti itu sampai ia terjebak karena sudah tidak ada lagi celah untuk mundur.

"Katakan lebih keras manis, aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Namaku J-jeon J-jungkook." Jawab Jungkook masih dengan posisi kepala tertunduk.

Pemuda yang satu mengusak surai hitam kelam Jungkook sambil terkekeh. Ia mengangkat dagu Jungkook sehingga maniknya kembali beradu dengan _onyx_ Jungkook.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu ketika sedang berbicara _Jeon_." Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan suara direndahkan. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat 'terbilang' dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas pemuda tersebut bisa menerpa kulitnya.

"Kalau namaku Kim–"

PLETAK

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG KAU APAKAN KOOKIE HAH?" Teriak Yoongi dari belakang sambil melempar buku kearah Taehyung.

"Aish sakit _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apakan **kookie-mu** , lihat dia baik-baik saja!" Sahut Taehyung dengan penekanan saat menyebut 'kookie-mu'.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan menarik Jungkook menjauh dari alien berbahaya itu. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mendecih melihat tingkah Hyung-nya yang satu itu. _Seperti perempuan sedang menstruasi saja_ , batinnya kesal.

" _Guys,_ ini sepupuku yang kubicarakan kemarin." Yoongi memperkenalkan Jungkook kepada teman-temannya. Jungkook dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , aku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook membungkukan tubuhnya. Kim Namjoon –atau biasa dipanggil Rap Monster (nama _beken_ nya) selaku yang memimpin dan yang lain menyambut Jungkook dengan sumringah. Mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, dan juga dibalas dengan senyuman malu-malu dari Jungkook.

"Aish _hyung_ , buku ini sakit tahu." Gerutu Taehyun yang kembali melempar buku yang mengenai kepalanya. Tangannya mengusap kepala belakangnya sambil meringis. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ketika Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang sepertinya ketakutan karena perlakuannya tadi, langsung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Jungkook seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hai aku Kim Taehyung!" Yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah aneh Taehyung yang mulai keluar. Sedangkan Jungkook dengan cepat membungkukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku Jeon Jung–" Ucapan Jungkook terpotong saat dirasa sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa makhluk yang memeluknya tidak lain adalah seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Tapi aku sudah tahu namamu manis. Omong-omong–" Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya, ia menjilat bibirnya sambil menyeringai. "–kau menarik juga." Bisiknya seduktif. Jungkook hanya mematung di tempat. Bahkan hembusan nafas Taehyung terasa menggelitik area perpotongan lehernya.

Dan Jimin, orang pertama yang menyelamatkan Jungkook dari si alien mesum tidak tahu diri ini. Oke, jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan Jungkook untuk berterimakasih kepada Park Jimin setelah ini.

"Apa perlu kami mengikatmu di tiang agar tidak berkeliaran seperti anjing liar yang kelaparan huh?" Ucap Jimin sarkasme. Taehyung hanya memutar bolamatanya malas mendengar ucapan sahabat 'kurang tinggi'-nya ini. Ia meniup-niup poni oranye-nya yang turun karena perbuatan Jimin yang menariknya secara paksa.

Taehyung berjalan kearah sofa bercorak cokelat polkadot –yang menurutnya norak dan langsung merebahkan dirinya begitu saja, ia juga memasangnya earphone ke telingannya dan memejamkan matanya. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sabar melihat tingkah sahahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya yang satu ini.

"Kau bisa cek kalau sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mendengarkan lagu apapun." Sahut Hoseok sambil menindikan bahu acuh.

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang sepertinya sudah terlelap ketika yang lain sudah menyibukan dirinya masing-masing. Kalau ingin jujur, sebenarnya ia memang mengakui kalau Taehyun itu penuh karisma, dan _yeah_ tampan. Hanya saja, memang sifatnya yang agak aneh namun menghibur sepertinya. Jungkook langsung menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melamunkan imajinasinya tentang Kim Taehyung.

* * *

Matahari muncul tanpa permisi dan cahaya menerobos masuk begitu saja ke jendela kamar pemuda kelinci ini. Membuat sang empunya yang sedang asik bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan terpaksa bangun karena terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang silau itu. Inginnya ia kembali tidur karena begadang semalaman di _basecamp_ namun langsung disangkal cepat karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh dan ia harus pergi ke sekolah barunya, dengan diantar Yoongi.

Selama di Seoul, Jungkook akan tinggal satu apartemen dengan Yoongi karena di usianya yang masih remaja, Jungkook juga belum sanggup untuk membayar biaya apartemennya seorang diri. Beruntung karena sepupu baik hatinya itu menyuruh Jungkook tinggal dengannya.

"Kau, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan ikut hal yang tidak-tidak, hyung tidak akan menanggung oke? Dan, Ah! Rajin belajar, kau harus makan-makanan sehat di kantin, lalu eumm–"

"Cukup hyung, aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri baik-baik. Tenang saja, Jeon Jungkook kan bisa melakukan apa saja." Sahutnya sambil membanggakan diri. Yoongi hanya terkekeh lalu menyuruh Jungkook segera masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

Jungkook menggarukan kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil membaca peta sekolah yang terbilang cukup besar. Tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah ruang kepala sekolah, setelah menyelesaikan data kepindahannya baru ia akan menuju kelas barunya. Masalahnya, ia tak pandai dalam urusan membaca peta dan sampai sekarang tak kunjung menemukan ruang kepala sekolah.

Dari kejauhan, matanya menatap siluet namja dengan seragam yang sama dengannya berjalan kearah Jungkook. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pemuda tersebut dari warna surai oranye-nya yang mencolok.

" _H-hyung_!" Sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan. Tapi yang disapa hanya lewat begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan suara Jungkook. Ia sempat berfkir kalau Taehyung –pemuda berusurai oranye yang tadi marah padanya. Tapi, _hey!_ Karena apa? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepada Taehyung.

"T-taehyung- _hyung_!" Sapanya sekali lagi. Dan berhasil! Kali ini Taehyung memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Ia menyengritkan dahinya heran.

"Kau…..apa aku mengenalmu?" Rasanya Jungkook ingin memukul wajah Taehyung sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan Jungkook yang jelas-jelas menghabiskan waktu bersamanya –dan juga _hyungdeul_ yang lain selama semalaman kemarin?

"T-tentu saja _hyung_! Aku Jungkook." Ujar Jungkook. Taehyung terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu setelah Jungkook mengucapkan namanya. Jungkook juga bisa mendengar kalu Taehyung tengah menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Ah! Jeon Jungkook! Ada apa?" Taehyung berjalan mendekat kearah Jungkook yang terlihat kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"I-itu _hyung_ ruang kepala sekolah dimana, ya?" Tanyanya. Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung terlihat berfikir, lalu menindikan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu –atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Kau bisa tanya sama si bantet di belakang. Aku ada urusan." Jungkook jadi merinding dibuatnya. Apa Taehyung orang jahat? Ah itu tidak mungkin. Apa Taehyung tidak suka dengannya? _Sikapnya aneh sekali,_ batinnya.

Jungkook melihat ke belakang, terlihat Jimin hampir melemparkan sepatu yang terlihat berat itu kalau saja Taehyung tidak jalan meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar Taehyung. Eoh Jungkook butuh bantuan?" Lagi-lagi jangan lupa ingatkan dirinya untuk berterimakasih kepada Park Jimin.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Jungkook bergegas pergi ke tempatnya bekerja sampingan. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan sebuah kedai kopi yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan sekolahnya, jadi ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos lagi untuk naik bus. Kali ini Jungkook tidak bercerita kalau ia bekerja kepada Yoongi karena sebenarnya Yoongi melarang Jungkook untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun. _Kau masih terlalu kecil,_ katanya setiap ditanya oleh Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, dan Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang menumpang tanpa melakukan balas budi apapun.

Ia melakukan _shift_ kerjanya dari jam 3 hingga 6, setelah itu ia pergi ke tempat mereka bertujuh biasa berkumpul. Dan pulang kembali ke apartemen sekitar pukul 9 atau bisa saja mereka menginap semalaman disana.

Jungkook tersenyum ramah setelah mengantarkan pesanan kopi _espresso_ untuk pelanggannya di meja nomor 8. Ia melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 lewat dan seharusnya Jungkook sudah berada di perjalanan menuju _basecamp_. Dengan cepat, ia kembali ke belakang, mengganti pakaian kerjanya menjadi seragam sekolahnya kembali dan pamit kepada pemilik kafe.

Sesampainya di markas, Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menghubungi yang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum kesini. Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan seruangan dengan alien bernama Kim Taehyung. Ingat, hanya berdua.

Untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung dan juga panas, entah karena Jungkook berkeringat dingin atau apa, ia berdehem kecil bermaksud agar Taehyung mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dan benar saja, Taehyung melirik kearahnya. Tatapan matanya sejenak bertemu dengan _onyx_ kelam Jungkook. Hanya beberapa detik, dan Jungkook yang memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu.

"Hai _hyung._ " Sapanya –berusaha– seceria mungkin. "Oh, Hai." Hanya dua kata jawaban singkat yang Taehyung berikan untuknya. Setidaknya Jungkook lega, Taehyung tidak lupa dengannya seperti kejadian tadi pagi.

"S-sedang apa, _hyung_?" Oh, pertanyaan bodoh sekali Jeon Jungkook. Jelas-jelas ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri kalau Taehyung sedang membaca tumpukan komik _one piece_ disebelahnya.

"Sedang membaca tentu saja." Jawab Taehyung –sedikit– sengit. Namun ia malah menepuk tempat kosong di sofa sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk disana. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Jungkook mengikuti kemauan Taehyung.

Jungkook tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya agar suasana tidak secanggung ini. Kalau ingin tahu, sebenarnya hanya Jungkook yang merasakan. Taehyung terlihat santai saja dengan situasi ini, dia malah semakin asyik dengan komik bacaannya. Daripada ia hanya berdiam diri sampai ke-enam _hyung_ -nya datang, lebih baik ia mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Untung Jungkook termasuk anak rajin, jadi ia tidak protes –walaupun sebenarnya kesal sudah mendapat tugas di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

Baguslah sekarang ia sudah menyibukan diri dengan mengerjakan tugas fisika. Alisnya bertaut karena menemukan soal yang ia kurang mengerti. Ia bisa saja meminta bantuan Taehyung, siapa tahu ia mengerti mengingat Taehyung sudah kelas 3 –yang tentu saja pelajarannya sudah lewat. Tapi melihat keadaan, Jungkook kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat sedang serius, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "Tugas sekolah?" Jungkook menoleh kearah kiri dan menemukan wajah Taehyung yang sedang menatap buku sekolahnya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, jarak wajah Taehyung dan miliknya sangat dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa senti, hembusan nafas Taehyung menggelitik kulit wajahnya membuat rona merah di pipi gembul Jungkook.

" _H-hyung._ " Taehyung bergeser semakin dekat dengan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook yang sudah berada di ujung sofa sudah tidak ada lagi celah untuk bergeser.

"Fisika? Aku bisa membantumu." Ujarnya sambil menjilat bibir tebalnya. Sepertinya Taehyung bisa membaca fikiran Jungkook kalau ia membutuhkan bantuan. Oh, nampaknya Jungkook akan menolak dengan halus bantuan Taehyung. Dijamin, ia tidak akan konsen kalau posisi mereka seperti ini terus. Terlihat agak….. _intim_?

Tangan nakal Taehyung bertengger manis di bahu yang lebih muda membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Wajahnya ia miringkan untuk menatap obsidian Jungkook. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak khas miliknya.

"I-itu _h-hyung_ –"

"YO! KALIAN!" Teriakan dari arah pintu membuat Taehyung melepaskan rangkulannya pada pemuda kelinci di sebelahnya. Jungkook bernafas lega, setidaknya ia terselamatkan dari Kim –alien– Taehyung ini. Sepertinya banyak penyelamat untuk Jungkook mulai saat ini. Dari ekor matanya, Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Hoseok bersama yang lain. Sejujurnya Jungkook juga merasa –entahlah, kecewa mungkin?

* * *

"Jungkook-ah, kau tak apa kan pulang dengan Taehyung? _Hyung_ ada urusan sebentar." Sahut Yoongi. Taehyung yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut langsung tersedak minuman yang sedang ia minum. Sedangkan Jungkook sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan kau _hyung_! Kan ada Jimin atau Jin- _hyung_!" Ujarnya tidak terima. Waktu singkat yang harusnya ia pakai untuk tidur santai di rumah sampai sekolah besok malah untuk mengantar pemuda Busan ini? Taehyung tentu tidak akan mau.

"Jimin mengantar _hyung._ Dan Jin- _hyung_ masih banyak tugas, iya kan?" Yoongi menatap Jin dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari kakak tertua itu.

"Hanya kau yang punya waktu luang." Sahut Namjoon sambil membereskan barang bawaannya. Taehyung hanya berdecak lalu mengiyakan perkataan _hyung_ -nya. Daripada ia harus kena semprot dari Yoongi?

Taehyung mengambil jaket bewarna _Prussian blue_ dan _skateboard-_ nya lalu mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk turun bersamanya.

* * *

Suasana hening lagi-lagi menyelimuti perjalanan keduanya. Apartemen Jungkook yang rasanya dekat menjadi terasa jauh. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sedang memainkan s _kateboard_ beberapa meter didepannya. Ia tahu, sepertinya Taehyung memang tidak mau menemaninya pulang tetapi akhirnya harus menerimanya dengan berat hati. Jungkook jadi tidak enak sendiri.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat melihat Taehyung berhenti memainkan papan beroda tersebut dan malah berbalik kearahnya. Lagi, ia menggenggam dan menarik tangan Jungkook. Oke, nafas Jungkook tercekat dibuatnya.

"Kau ini jalan lama sekali." Gerutu Taehyung kalem. "Kudengar, kau dulu anak _Underneath_ sewaktu di Busan?" Tanyanya. Jungkook menganggukan kepala mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung tentang tim sepermainannya dulu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin lihat kau bermain _skateboard_ ini." Taehyung menyerahkan papan bewarna monokrom itu ke Jungkook dan langsung diambilnya dengan tangan gemetar –mungkin faktor musim, karena sekarang sudah masuk pertengahan musim gugur. Tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya lemas ketika berhadapan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Perlahan, ia mulai menaiki papan tersebut. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dan sungguh, konsentrasinya buyar tiba-tiba dan tubuhnya tidak seimbang. Jungkook hampir saja terpeleset dan jatuh kalau saja sebuah lengan tidak menahan tubuh bagian depannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Jungkook menetralkan deru nafasnya dan mencerna kejadian barusan. Taehyung didepannya menggumam kata 'kau tidak apa?' dan Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya agar konsentrasinya kembali lagi.

"A-ah maaf _hyung_." Ia segera bangkit ke posisi semula dan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

Taehyung yang nampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut kembali berjalan, tangannya ia selipkan di kedua saku celananya. Sedangkan Jungkook mempererat pegangan tangannya pada ransel yang ia bawa. Jungkook benci suasana hening seperti ini, karena ia bisa mendengar debaran jantung-nya sendiri yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping –berlawanan dengan Taehyung dan memukul pelan dada-nya, berharap agar debaran kencang di jantungnya berhenti.

* * *

Jungkook sepertinya harus menepis fikiran kalau Taehyung menerima permintaan Yoongi dengan berat hati, buktinya sekarang ia mengantar Jungkook sampai benar-benar di depan pintu apartemennya walaupun sudah Jungkook katakan kalau Taehyung mengantarnya sampai depan gedung saja.

"Ehm, mau masuk dulu _hyung_?" Tanyanya ragu. Dan Taehyung hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Tangannya didorong kedepan, mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook segera masuk kedalam.

"Jungkook- _ah_!" Jungkook berbalik dan terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyung yang mengelus lembut surai hitam-nya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, selamat malam." Ujarnya dengan senyum 1000 watt khas-nya membuat sengatan listrik di tubuh Jungkook.

"I-iya _hyung._ " Dan selanjutnya Jungkook hanya melihat punggung Taehyung menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

* * *

Jungkook terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari apartemennya ke sekolah. Tadi pagi sekali Yoongi sudah berangkat, dan meninggalkan _post-it_ kalau ia tidak tega membangunkan Jungkook yang tertidur pulas. Dan jadilah ia terlambat datang ke sekolah. Tapi nasib sial mungkin sedang menimpa Jungkook, ia dan beberapa murid yang terlambat terpaksa tidak boleh masuk karena gerbang sudah di tutup. Oh ayolah, Jungkook baru saja bersekolah disini selama 2 hari dan sudah masuk kedalam buku masalah?

Jungkook melihat kedalam dan meminta dengan melas kepada bapak penjaga pintu agar senang hati membukakan gerbang. Namun, bapak tersebut malah tertawa jahat –menurut Jungkook. _Dasar pak tua,_ batinnya kesal. Ia menendang batu kerikil didepannya dan mendesah pelan. Lain kali ia harus membeli alarm baru sepertinya.

 _Oh tidak,_ batu yang ia tendang mengenai kepala seseorang, untung saja hanya keda _hoodie_ -nya dari belakang. Tapi Jungkook tetap berlari mengejar lelaki tersebut untuk meminta maaf.

"Ah Maaf aku tidak– Taehyung- _hyung_?" Ujarnya kaget saat ia mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut adalah Taehyung. Sedangkang Taehyung melepas _headset_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya dan menatap heran Jungkook.

"Jungkook? Sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya, seharusnya Jungkook juga bertanya hal yang sama, S _edang apa Taehyung-hyung disini?_ Karena mereka satu sekolah dan bel sudah berbunyi. Jadi, diantara Taehyung membolos, atau terlambat seperti dirinya.

"I-itu _hyung,_ terlambat." Balas Jungkook mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Malu sekali anak baru sepertinya sudah berani terlambat –walaupun bukan kemauannya sendiri.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil, tanda ia mengerti dengan situasi yang Jungkook alami. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan berlari bersamanya.

"Eh? Mau kemana _hyung_?" Taehyung hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook, diam-diam ia menyeringai senang dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dalam diam. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada di tempat Taehyung bekerja –itu Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakannya. Mata Jungkook melirik sebuah _sticker_ yang tertempel di motor Taehyung, _Menerima Semua Pesanan, s_ erta nomor telefon yang tertulis di tempelan tersebut.

Jungkook menoleh saat dirasa Taehyung menyenggol lengan kanannya. Ia menaikan alisnya heran saat Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah helm padanya. Untuk apa? Tidak mungkin Taehyung mengajaknya pergi atau semacamnya dan juga ia harus kembali ke sekolah bukan? Karena terlalu lama berfikir macam-macam ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa Taehyung menarik kembali helm yang tadinya ia berikan.

Perlahan Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa mematung diam, entah kenapa tubuhnya rasanya sulit sekali untuk digerakan. Semakin dekat, lagi-lagi Jungkook bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung mengenai tengkuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berjaga-jaga dengan perbuatan Taehyung selanjutnya.

Jungkook bernafas lega saat Taehyung kembali memundurkan wajahnya dan tidak berbuat 'macam-macam' padanya. Tetapi Jungkook kembali dibuat merona hebat saat tangan Taehyung memakaikan helm di kepala mungilnya. Memang tidak sedekat tadi, tapi dari jarak segini Jungkook semakin dibuat terpesona oleh paras mempesona Taehyung. Setelah selesai memakaikan pengaitnya, Taehyung menepuk kepala Jungkook lalu menyuruhnya duduk di belakang –motornya.

Jungkook hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti. Taehyung yang melihatnya semakin gemas dan memberi Jungkook isyarat dengan menepuk tempat kosong dibelakangnya. Dan Jungkook hanya ber-oh ria dan menuruti kemauan Taehyung.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Siap apa _hyu-_ WAAAA." Refleks, Jungkook memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung ketika ia menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Matanya terpejam karena kaget sekaligus takut. Dari depan sana, Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang ketakutan dari kaca spion sambil terkekeh.

" _H-hyung_ pelankan lajunya, kumohon." Cengkraman tangan Jungkook di sekitar perut Taehyung semakin kuat. Bukan _Kim Taehyung_ namanya kalau menuruti kemauan orang lain. Ia malah semakin menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

* * *

Taehyung menatap wajah pucat Jungkook yang terus menunduk dengan kasihan sekaligus ingin tertawa geli. Sedari tadi Taehyung menjalankan motor-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia senang saja melihat wajah merengek Jungkook yang terus memintanya berhenti. Tapi saat dirasa punggung-nya basah oleh sesuatu, Taehyung langsung memberhentikan motornya di tepi jalan saat itu juga. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat bekas air mata di wajah Jungkook. Ternyata ia punya pengalaman buruk dengan temannya dahulu saat mengendarai sepeda motor.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil. Taehyung rasanya ingin mengantungi Jungkook sekarang juga lalu membawanya pulang dan menjadikannya pajangan –oke, ini kejam. Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut dirinya baik-baik saja kalau wajahnya sendiri sudah pucat begitu?

"Kau mau aku belikan minum?" Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, lebih baik temani aku." Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung, sorot matanya seolah-olah mengatakan kita-akan-kemana-lagi kepada Taehyung.

* * *

Mungkin ini bisa Jungkook bilang hari terbaiknya –menyenangkan. Seharian penuh ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung, walaupun hanya untuk bekerja tapi entah mengapa Jungkook saat menikmatinya. Mengantar barang dari rumah yang satu ke yang lain sampai tersesat beberapa kali, kena marah pelanggan karena terlalu lama, salah membuat pesanan, bercanda tentang hal tidak jelas selama perjalanan pulang yang membuat Jungkook sendiri lupa dengan namanya sudah tercatat di buku masalah. Tapi waktu sangat cepat berlalu, sekarang Jungkook sudah berada di kamarnya sambil bernafas lega karena –akhirnya– ia menyentuh ranjangnya lagi. Dan Jungkook juga terpaksa harus jujur dengan Yoongi kalau hari ini ia telat, hanya itu dan selebihnya ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Jungkook memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang setiap kali memikirkan pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini. hanya sebuah kebetulan atau bagaimana, ia tidak tahu.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya kasar karena terus-menerus tersenyum aneh. Memang sepertinya beberapa hari ini, Taehyung selalu terbayang-bayang dalam fikirannya. Walau sudah berusaha menepis, namun pemuda dengan paras bak karakter anime tersebut selalu hinggap di otak Jungkook.

* * *

Jungkook tersenyum bangga ketika masuk kedalam kelasnya; karena hari ini ia tidak kesiangan seperti kemarin. Berkat bantuan Yoongi –yang dipaksa oleh Jungkook untuk membangunkannya jam 4 pagi karena ia belum membeli alarm baru, ia jadi bisa datang paling pertama di kelas. Dan karena benar-benar tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan kemarin, ia sampai meninggalkan sarapan paginya dan malah kena omelan dari Yoongi –tetapi tetap saja kabur. _Oh, sarapan pagiku._

Bel sudah berbunyi ketika ia baru saja ingin menghampiri kelas Jimin –dan Taehyung. Jam pertama adalah matematikaselama 3 jam, mungkin seperti neraka baginya.

Jungkook memegang kepalanya yang bedenyut sakit. Penjelasan Lee _Seongsaengnim_ di depan pun tak ia gubris. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia hampir tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya. Teman sebangkunya bertanya khawatir tapi hanya di balas anggukan 'tidak apa-apa' dari Jungkook. Mungkin penyebabnya karena ia belum sarapan pagi tadi, –bahkan kemarin ia tidak sempat makan malam karena sudah tidur lebih cepat. Karena sudah tidak kuat, daripada ia mengacuhkan omongan Lee S _eongsaengnim_ di depan akhirnya Jungkook meminta izin untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Matanya menangkap siluet rambut oranye –yang ia sudah tahu betul siapa sedang berjalan didepannya. _Taehyung-hyung mau kemana?_ Fikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba alisnya menyengrit heran saat ia masuk ke ruangan yang juga Jungkook tuju. Hanya heran saja, biasanya Taehyung lebih memilih atap disbanding ruangan dengan bau obat ini.

Jungkook memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan perlahan, takut membuat pemuda yang lebih dulu masuk terusik. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang bersebelahan dengan Taehyung yang sedang merebahkan dirinya juga sambil menutup mata dengan lengan kanannya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang penuh dengan luka –lebam berwarna ungu. Wajahnya juga lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jungkook ingin bertanya tentu saja, tapi takut Taehyung menghiraukannya.

" _H-hyung..?"_ Ujar Jungkook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa mendengar Taehyung menggumam padanya.

"Wajahmu, kenapa?" Tanyanya. Dan Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung menurunkan lengannya dan menatap Jungkook tajam. Oke, Jungkook berasa seperti orang bersalah karena ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dengan cepat, Taehyung menarik _gorden_ penghubung antara kasurnya dan kasur milik Jungkook.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pendek mendengar jawaban menusuk Taehyung. Memang, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Taehyung tapi ia hanya ingin memberikan perhatian lebih, sudah itu saja.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat _gorden_ yang baru saja Taehyung tutup kembali terbuka dan meanmpakan Taehyung yang buru-buru menaiki kasurnya membuat Jungkook harus bergeser. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya. Jungkook yang tidak mengerti apa yang Taehyung lakukan hanya mematung di tempatnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang, selalu, jika Taehyung berada di dekatnya.

"Taehyung _-hyung_?" Sahut Jungkook hati-hati. Taehyung mendecak sebal lalu menarik Jungkook agar ikut berbaring bersamanya. "Aku ingin tidur, jangan berisik ataupun bergerak." Jungkook hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung barusan. Sekeras apapun otaknya menolak, toh tubuhnya tidak.

Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya membuat pipi si pemuda kelinci semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus. "B-baik, tidur nyenyak _hyung_." Dan Jungkook juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dirinya bangun perlahan setelah merentangkan tangannya sambil menguap. Ia tidak tahu sekarang sudah pukul berapa karena _handphone_ -nya masih berada di tas –di dalam kelas.

Tubuhnya mematung ketika merasakan sebuah lengan yang bertengger di atas perutnya. Dan, –oh dia baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Taehyung tidur bersamanya.

Ia mengguncang bahu Taehyung perlahan membuat surai oranye-nya ikut bergoyang. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin lebih lama seperti ini, bersama Taehyung. Dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat wajah menggemaskan –namun tetap berkarisma saat ia sedang terlelap. Namun karena sepertinya diluar sudah gelap dan hujan –Jungkook mengetahuinya dari suara berisik di luar gedung sekolah, jadilah mau tidak mau ia harus pulang.

" _Hyung_ bangung, hari sudah gelap." Sahutnya berbisik. Dan selanjutnya adalah Taehyung yang menggeliat lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, tangannya menggaruk jakun menonjolnya sedangkan matanya masih menelusuri ruangan yang ia tempati. Jungkook hanya terkekeh renyah mendengar pertanyaan _hyung_ -nya. "Kita masih di ruang kesehatan _hyung_." Jawabnya, Jungkook bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merapihkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum kembali ke ruang kelas.

"Jam berapa ini?" Jungkook hanya menggeleng tidak pasti sebagai jawaban. Taehyung akhirnya mengikuti Jungkook untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing dan kembali berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sial, mati aku."Umpat Jungkook saat melihat angka 8:30 tercetak di layar _handphone_ -nya. Ia berjanji kepada Yoongi agar pulang tepat waktu –jam 4, dan sekarang sudah lewat dari jam 4. Jika Yoongi mengetahuinya bisa habis Jungkook, mengingat Yoongi orang yang protektif. Maka, dengan cepat Jungkook segera berlari ke tempat dimana Taehyung menyuruhnya bertemu.

Sesampainya disana ternyata sudah ada Taehyung yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang dengan kepala tertunduk, –oh tidak, rambut _blonde_ itu, kulit sepucat salju, senyum semanis gula walaupun sangat menusuk. Dan Jungkook tahu sangat itu siapa. Ia menelan ludah lalu berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"H-hai Yoongi- _hyung._ " Keduanya serempak menoleh kearah Jungkook. Yoongi menatapnya tajam sedangkan Taehyung menatap Jungkook seolah-olah berkata orang-ini-sedang-mengamuk-tahu.

"Beruntung Taehyung sudah menjelaskan, kalau tidak–" Yoongi sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "–sudah cepat masuk mobil." Jungkook segera mengangguk patuh.

"Emm aku duluan ya _hyung_." Yoongi menaikan alisnya mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Hey Taehyung pulang bersama kita." Dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung melongo ditempat –karena ia kira Yoongi marah padanya. Sedangkan Jungkook tersenyum lembut karena ucapan spontan Yoongi.

"Ayo _hyung_." Daripada Yoongi marah lagi karena Taehyung terlalu lama berfikir, jadi Jungkook dengan terpaksa mendorong Taehyung masuk kedalam.

* * *

"Kau, tidur bersama Jungkook malam ini." Keduanya –Taehyung dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi yang mengerti ekspresi wajah mereka langsung menambahkan. "Aku banyak pekerjaan tahu." Dan dua makhluk di depannya hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

Taehyung segera mengekor Jungkook menuju kamar yang akan ia tempati malam ini. Jungkook bilang, belakangan ini memang Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk proyek barunya dalam membuat lagu, jadi sedikit sibuk dan sulit di ganggu.

"Mmm, _hyung_ mau tidur dimana?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyerahkan bantal yang ia ambil dari lemari untuk Taehyung. "Terserah kau." Balasnya, matanya masih menelusuri kamar Jungkook. Tembok berwarna _dark blue green_ dengan nuansa _autumn_ yang kental. Suasana yang membuat siapapun yang memasukinya merasa nyaman, damai, dan tenang.

"Bersama-ku saja, mungkin? Hari ini cuaca dingin kalau _hyung_ tidur di lantai." Sahut Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menuruti ucapan dari namja yang lebih muda tersebut.

" _Hyung_ sudah makan?" Tanya Jungkook karena kebetulan dirinya belum makan dari tadi.

"Sudah tentu saja." Tapi kemudian Taehyung mengusak rambutnya sambil tersenyum canggung kala perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi 'krrr' seperti cacing bergerak. Jungkook hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu mengajak Taehyung makan malam bersama –tanpa Yoongi karena ternyata pemuda tersebut sudah membawa satu kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan kedalam kamarnya, kejam memang.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku saja yang masak Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung yang hendak bangkit dari kursi ruang tamu menuju dapur langsung dicegah oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak, _hyung-_ tunggu-sini. Tamu kan adalah raja." Taehyung hanya memutar bolamatanya malas melihat tingkah Jungkook. Ayolah, sudah hampir setengah jam Taehyung menunggu dan Jungkook selalu bilang 'Sebentar lagi _hyung_.' Bahkan ia saja tidak tahu Jungkook sedang membuat apa. Bukannya tidak sabar, ia dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan. Walaupun tampang berandal, Taehyung setidaknya masih bisa mengerti hal dapur mengingat ia tinggal sendiri. Dan juga ini sebagai balasan karena Yoongi sudah mau 'menampungnya' malam ini.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia melihat Jungkook yang entah sedang apa, di depan westafel. Pemuda dengan senyum _rectangle_ itu mengunci pergerakan Jungkook. Dari belakang, ia menempelkan dagunya di bahu Jungkook sedangkan tangannya ia biarkan menggantung. Membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci di depannya terkejut dengan perilaku Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. " _H-hyung?"_ Sahutnya lirih.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang kan aku saja yang masak." Taehyung membalikan tubuh Jungkook sehingga berhadapan dengannya dan menuntunya menuju ruang tengah. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tercengang tanpa melakukan perlawan terhadap apa yang Taehyung lakukan seperti sebelumnya.

Jungkook menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan mata berbiar, ia menepuk kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil saat Taehyung membawa sepiring panekuk dengan sirup _maple_ diatasnya.

"Kau hebat juga _hyung_." Kagum Jungkook seraya tangannya mengambil sendok dan mengambil semangkuk kimchi. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jungkook kemudian terkekeh karena mendengar pujian Jungkook. "Siapa dulu –Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook hanya mencibir saat Taehyung membanggakan dirinya dengan menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Awas air liur-mu jatuh." Taehyung terbahak saat melihat ekspresi Jungkook; aku-makan-yang-mana-dulu-ya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Yang di tertawai hanya menatap Taehyung jengkel lalu kembali pada aktivitas mari-makannya.

" _Hyung_ tidak makan?" Pemuda di hadapan Jungkook ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kasihan melihatmu yang makan seperti beruang rakus –yang kelaparan." Dan sekali lagi, jika saja Taehyung tidak lebih tua darinya, mungkin sekarang kepalanya sudah diperban karena kena pukul sendok besi berkali-kali dari Jungkook.

Selesai makan, mereka berdua –Jungkook kembali dipaksa Taehyung agar ia diperbolehkan membantu mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan. Mereka menaruh sisa makanan di lemari pendingin agar Yoongi bisa memakannya esok hari.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 dan dua makhluk tersebut masih setia bercanda hal tidak jelas di depan televise yang bahkan tidak mereka tonton. Taehyung –tentu saja tidak peduli kalau besok hari sekolah tetapi si namja kelinci menyuruhnya agar tidur cepat walaupun kenyataannya hari sudah larut.

" _Hyung._ " Jungkook membalikan posisinya agar menghadap Taehyung –yang membelakanginya. " _Hyung_ sudah tidur ya?" Tanyanya karena belum ada jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Taehyung, masih dalam posisi membelakangi Jungkook.

"Tidak apa."

Taehyung membalikan tubuhnya, sehingga sekarang dirinya berhadapan dengan _onyx_ kelam milik Jungkook. "Tidak bisa tidur, hm?" Tebaknya. Dan benar saja, Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Taehyung. Ia terlihat berfikir, namun sesaat kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku sedang tidak ada ide."

Jungkook maupun Taehyung mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar yang melukiskan awan namun kalau diperhatikan, terdapat bintang-bintang di setiap sudutnya. "Cerita _hyung_." Taehyung menyengrit heran, belum menangkap maksud perkataan Jungkook.

"Aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang-mu _hyung_." Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap wajah Jungkook. "Baiklah," Taehyung menarik nafas lalu memulai ucapannya.

"Aku hanya anak biasa yang tinggal terpisah dari orangtua karena, yeah –mereka di Daegu sedangkan aku disini. Seorang berandal yang kesepian, sedang mencari jati diri, atau entah apa namanya. Bergabung dengan _hyungdeul_ sekitar, kira-kira ketika aku kelas 8 dikenalkan oleh Jin- _hyung_ karena kebetulan ia saudara jauh dan hobinya sama denganku–"

"Aku tidak tahu kalian sepupu _hyung_." Potong Jungkook. "Itu karena kau belum tahu apa-apa tentangku." Balas Taehyun sambil menatap Jungkook tajam karena –mungkin gara-gara ucapannya dipotong.

"Sebenarnya hanya itu, tidak ada yang lebih penting." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya paham. Dan Taehyung melirik dari ekor matanya, Jungkook hanya diam. "Hey jangan curang, sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku mengantuk _hyung_ besok saja ya." Ia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Taehyung, ia terkekeh pelan tentu saja tanpa Taehyung ketahui.

"Ah jadi begitu? Dasar anak nakal." Mata Jungkook membulat dan tubuhnya lemas begitu saja saat Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook dari belakang, dagunya ia tempelkan di bahu Jungkook sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung menggelitik telinganya. Dan sialnya, itu titik sensitifnya.

" _H-hyung_ – TAE- _HYUNG_ MAAFKAN AKU SUNGGUH. UGH STOP _HYUNG!_ " Jungkook tertawa tertahan dan tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman karena Taehyung mengelitikinya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau curang _**Jungkookie**_." Melihat ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang memerah membuat Taehyung semakin gencar meledek adik kelasnya tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , sungguh aku membencimu." Ujar Jungkook ngos-ngosan sambil memegang dadanya. "Tapi aku mencintaimu sayang." Jawab Taehyung. Detak jantung Jungkook semakin berirama cepat dikala Taehyung mengucapkan hal tersebut. Jungkook mematung, otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata dari Taehyung barusan. Ia tahu, empat kata tersebut hanya ledekan –bercanda, tapi entah mengapa Jungkook mengharap lebih, mengharap lebih dari kata tersebut, berharap menjadi kenyataan. Tapi apakah bisa? Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Taehyung sama dengannya dalam urusan orientasi seksual. Ia melirik kearah Taehyung yang masih tertawa sambil tersenyum miris.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Taehyung kenapa ia –yang sialnya begitu mempesona sampai membuat Jungkook _jatuh_ kedalamnya. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena justru mengapa ia jatuh kepada orang macam Taehyung. Persetan dengan perasaannya, ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan; munafik, ia tidak bisa sehari saja tanpa memikirkan si berandal bersurai oranye ini.

* * *

"JUNGKOOK!" Jungkook menoleh kearah sumber suara, pupilnya melebar saat melihat Taehyung berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Taehyung yang melihat gelagat aneh Jungkook yang ingin kabur semakin cepat berlari ke namja kelinci tersebut.

"Hey– hh, kau kenapa tadi tidak berangkat bersama, huh?" Skakmat, Jungkook sudah tahu, pasti Taehyung menghampirinya untuk menanyakan masalah tadi pagi. Dimana Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung –yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sendiri di apartemen. "I-itu, _hyung_ tidur pulas sekali jadi aku, yah, tidak tega membangunkan _hyung_." Jawab Jungkook sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Alis Taehyung bertautan bingung mendengar jawaban kurang memuaskan dari Jungkook. Walaupun tidak yakin tetapi Taehyung tetap menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Ah begitu?" Jungkook hanya bergumam lalu kembali berbalik badan hendak pergi dari hadapan Taehyung, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Pergi bersama _hyung_ saja." Ia menggelengkan cepat menjawab ajakan Taehyung. Melihat raut muka Taehyung yang semakin menatap aneh kepadanya, akhirnya Jungkook terpaksa memberi penjelasan lagi. "Aku ingin ke toilet _hyung_ , hehe."

Dan selanjutnya, Jungkook melepaskan genggaman Taehyung dan pergi berlari tanpa mendengar jawaban Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin Yoongi- _hyung_ menerima ajakan jalanku, yeah walaupun hanya ke tempat kecil tetap saja aku senang!" Jimin berucap sambil tangannya men _dribble_ bola basket. Tubuhnya ia naikan keatas agar bisa men _shoot_ bola tersebut masuk ke _ring._ "Dan, coba kau tebak? Dia tersenyum malu-malu saat kugandeng tangannya, ugh aku senang sekali Tae, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia– hey kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Jimin berhenti berceloteh tentang 'Yoongi- _hyung_ nya' dan melirik Taehyung di pojok ruangan dengan pandangan kosong kedepan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di dahinya.

Merasa memang tidak ada respon dari sahabatnya, Jimin mendekati Taehyung lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Tumben kau diam, biasanya seperti orang gila yang– oke oke, kau kenapa?" Jimin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Taehyung.

"Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau."

"Kau, merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan Jungkook?" Jimin melempar botol mineral yang sudah habis ke tempat sampah di depannya, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. "Jungkook tidak sakit kok."

Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bukan-itu-maksudku-bodoh. Jimin hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ini sakit bodoh. Lalu bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Beberapa hari ini kami sudah jarang ngobrol bersama, yeah, lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau bicara denganku." Jimin teridam, mencerna ucapan Taehyung barusan lalu menyusun pikiran-pikiran yang kadang tidak masuk akal.

"Mungkin saja dia, uh aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi menghindarimu mungkin?" Mata Taehyung membesar karena jawaban Jimin. Kalau Jungkook memang menghindarinya, memang Taehyung pernah berbuat salah padanya? Kalaupun ada pasti Taehyung sudah menyadarinya dari awal, lalu meminta maaf pada Jungkook dan semua kembali seperti biasa.

"Mengapa ia menghindariku?" Gumamnya sendiri tetapi masih bisa Jimin dengar. Ia tepuk pundak Taehyung sebelum kembali memainkan bola basket yang warnanya sama seperti surai Taehyung tersebut.

* * *

Tepat setelah Taehyung dan Jimin selesai bicara, orang yang yang sedang dibicarakan muncul bersama ke-4 _hyung_ nya ke dalam ruangan mereka berada. Dengan cepat Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook untuk sekedar menyapanya. Tetapi ketika hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan kebelakang Seokjin, seolah mencari perlindungan dari makhluk yang sedang menghampirinya.

Taehyung menatap Jimin memberi isyarat kalau sepertinya Jungkook lagi-lagi menghindar darinya. Jimin mencoba mendekati Jungkook dan berkebalikan dengan Taehyung, justru Jungkook malah menyapa Jimin duluan dengan wajah ceria _innocent_ miliknya.

Ia yang kesal hanya diam dan melirik Jungkook tajam –walau sebenarnya tidak begitu. Dan tanpa sengaja malah membuat Jungkook semakin jauh-jauh darinya. Dengan cepat, Taehyung menyambar _leather jacket_ dan helm-nya lalu keluar dari basecamp.

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Namjoon menoleh sesaat dan juga yang lain. "Hey, ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Namjoon, dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Hoseok.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya –gelisah. Raut mukanya sulit ditebak tetapi seperti menunjukan rasa, entah, bersalah mungkin? Seokjin mendekati si bungsu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Seolah menyumbangkan kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Apa ini perasaan kita saja atau kau memang menghindari Taehyung, Jungkook- _ah_?" Tanyanya lembut.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, tapi sedetik kemudian kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "B-bukan itu maksudku, _hyung_." Lirihnya sambil menunduk. Jimin selaku _mate_ sepermainan Taehyung, melihat keduanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang ia bisa beritahu untuk Taehyung. Hitung-hitung membantu, karena dari kemarin memang wajah Taehyung sudah tidak enak dilihat karena suram sekali.

"Hyung, aku menghindarinya karena jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamanya." Jawab Jungkook membuat Jimin dan Jin yang mendengar hanya menatap heran. Namun wajah heran Jin langsung terganti oleh senyuman lembut khas seorang kakak tertua. "Itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta Kookie _-ya_." Jungkook merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Jin dan mengecrutkan sedikit bibirnya, kebingungan.

"Itu bukan penyakit jantung Jungkook- _ah_." Seolah bisa membaca fikiran Jungkook, Yoongi tiba-tiba saja nyeletuk dari arah belakang. "Pft, jadi kau kira itu penyakit Kook- _ah_?" Jimin menahan tawanya karena Jungkook yang kelewat polos malah mengira itu adalah gangguan dari jantungnya. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya merona, ternyata benar ia memang menyukai Taehyung.

"Perpustakaan kota, blok ke-5 paling ujung. Semoga sukses!" Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia tidak jadi memberi tahu Taehyung tentang ini, kalau iya bisa gagal acara 'mari-meminta-maaf'-nya Jungkook.

* * *

Jungkook menoleh kearah bangunan bertingkat tiga dihadapannya ini ; perpustakaan kota. Bangunannya tidaklah kuno seperti perpustakaan pada umunya. Tentu saja bangunan tersebut sudah dirancang modern agar masyarakat lebih tertarik mengunjunginya. Tapi yang ia heran, mengapa Taehyung bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Padahal, dilihat dari gaya-nya saja ia bukan tipe anak yang suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan dengan buku-buku tebal yang menunggu giliran untuk dibaca.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulit Jungkook begitu ia masuk kedalam. Keadaannya benar-benar hening, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam tetapi masih banyak saja pengunjung. Ia berjalan sambil menghitung deretan rak buku. Sampai matanya menemukan tulisan besar angka '5' tertempel di rak, ia mencoba berjalan ke sepanjang rak tersebut.

Dan matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas, berandal surai oranye yang dengan berani sudah mencuri hatinya tertidur di tempat paling ujung. Eh, tertidur? Sudah dibilang kan, kalau Taehyung tidak mungkin membaca buku. Memberanikan diri, Jungkook berjalan menuju kearah Taehyung sambil membenarkan _beanie_ merah-nya.

" _Hyung_." Ia menepuk pelan lengan Taehyung, takut-takut malah membuat sang empunya marah. Hanya sebuah erangan yang terdengar, namun Taehyung tetap membuka matanya perlahan.

Irisnya membulat kala melihat Jungkook sudah berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar khas anak kecil sehingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan itu. Lihat, bagaimana Taehyung bisa marah terhadap orang seperti dihadapannya ini?

"J-Jungkook!? Sedang apa kau disini?" Ujarnya tinggi tetapi tetap berbisik, menghargai pengunjung lain.

"I-itu aku mau minta maaf karena sudah menghindarimu, _hyung_." Jungkook menundukan wajahnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Taehyung.

"Bagus kau sudah mengakuinya." Balas Taehyung dingin dan penuh penekanan. Tangannya ia sedekapkan didada dan tatapannya masih menatap datar Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia hanya bermain-main saja, imut juga melihat Jungkook dengan tampang memelas seperti ini.

"Kenapa menghindariku hm?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook mematung. Kalau ia jujur, Taehyung bisa tahu kalau sebenarnya Jungkook menyukainya. Dan kalau Taehyung tidak suka, nanti malah menjauhi Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook harus jujur bagaimanapun akibatnya nanti.

"C-cinta _hyung_." Cicit Jungkook. Taehyung masih diam, memproses maksud dari namja di depannya ini.

"Itu karena aku cinta Taehyung- _hyung_! Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat kalau denganmu _hyung!_ A-aku menyukaimu _hyung_." Jujur saja, Taehyung sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Jungkook. Tapi kemudian, ia malah tersenyum lembut dan mengusak surai hitam legam Jungkook.

"Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu bagaimana?" Jungkook menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung walau sebenarnya terlihat sekali kalau namja tersebut menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah saat itu juga.

"Yasudah, aku tidak memaksa _hyung_ untuk menyukaiku juga kok!" Ujarnya sambil menampilkan cengirannya. Hati Taehyung berdenyut sakit melihat cairan bening yang sedikit lagi menetes membasahi pipi gembul Jungkook.

Taehyung dengan cepat mengecup bibir _plum_ Jungkook sebelum ia benar-benar menangis disini. Dan sekali lagi, Jungkook kembali mematung ditempatnya. Tangannya memegang bibir yang baru saja dicium oleh Taehyung. _First kiss_ eh?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang," Taehyung tersenyum lalu mencubit hidung Jungkook kencang. "Sakit ih _hyung._ " Sahut Jungkook sambil mengusak-usak hidungnya.

"Tapi benarkah _hyung_?"

"Iya Jeon Jungkook, _hyung_ juga mencintaimu. Dan mulai detik ini–" Taehyung memajukan dirinya, sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Jungkook.

"–manusia kelinci ini jadi milikku." Kemudian Jungkook memejamkan matanya karena Taehyung kembali mencium bibirnya, melumatnya pelan. Jungkook membalas lumatan Taehyung dan tangan mungilnya meremas rambut belakang yang lebih tua. Ketika dirasa pasukan udara menipis, Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung mengisyaratkan agar menyudahi ciumannya.

Wajah Jungkook sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena Taehyung yang belum memundurkan wajahnya dan menatapnya terus menerus. " _H-hyung_."

Taehyung terkekeh lalu kembali ke posisi asalnya. Tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk, membuat ia berdecak sebal dan memaki siapapun yang mengganggu momen-nya bersama kekasih barunya ini.

 _Kalian berdua manis sekali! Selamat ya, jangan lupa traktiran untuk kami._

 _p.s: Taehyung-ah, ingat tempat, oke?_

– _hyungdeul_

Taehyung menatap sekeliling dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat lima orang pemuda terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari perpustakaan kota ini.

END YEAY

* * *

Apaini wkwk. Mau minta maaf kalo kepanjangan atau makin kesini malah gak nyambung /sobs. Cuman kumpulan dari ide biasa aja sebenernya.

Oh iya, **Hi Dulces** itu artinya 'hai manis' dari bahasa latin, entah kepikiran judulnya ini doang kkk.

And, thanks for reading!~


End file.
